Dance by the Light of the Moon
by dragonfly76
Summary: Bella has postponed her wedding with Edward for several years. On Christmas Eve Jacob confesses the secrets of his heart to her. With a little help from an angel, Bella is given the gift of a glimpse. A chance to see what her life could be with Jacob Black. A twist on the movie It's A Wonderful Life.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This short story was inspired by my friend and fellow writer, MP (Iamtwilightobsessed) when we were discussing our favorite movies during the holiday season. She mentioned 'It's A Wonderful Life', and of course, I'm a sucker for Jimmy Stewart. It's such a feel good movie, and Christmas never feels quite complete until I see George Bailey tearing down the streets of Bedford Falls, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. This fiction is one of those things that just came to me, and literally begged to be released from my eggnog addled brain. It's a bit of a twist on the movie. If you're not familiar with the film, you might have a hard time with this story. Just to be clear, the phrases in bold/italic's are quotes from the movie.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and best wishes for 2014.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction related to Twilight or It's A Wonderful Life. This is a work of fanfiction, and should be treated as such.

**Prologue:**

**_Looks like we'll have to send someone down. A lot of people asking for help for a man named George Bailey. _**

**_George Bailey. Yes. _**

**_Tonight's his crucial night. _**

**_You're right. We'll have to send someone down immediately. Whose turn is it?_**

Bella Swan ran like the devil was after her soul.

It was Christmas Eve. It should have been a night filled with joy, love, good wishes, and promises for the New Year. Instead, it had turned into a disaster of epic proportions.

The wind whipped her hair, icy rain pelted her reddened cheeks, her legs burned with pain from running so hard. She finally made it to the beach, never stopping until she found that twisted old tree.

Winter gray ocean waves crashed almost violently at the shore. The sand beneath her feet was cold, her toes frozen, but she didn't care as she peeled off her high heels. She needed to feel some sort of pain after what she'd done.

It wasn't her fault! She tried to reason with herself. Jacob! Why? Why did he always have to do this to her? Make her feel this way? She had chosen Edward, so why couldn't Jake leave her alone now? Didn't he understand? She'd made her choice, and given Edward her word. It didn't matter that she loved them both, she made a promise and she had to keep it. Bella opened her palm and the cool band slipped from her fingertips. She sobbed into her hands, heartbroken and afraid.

This time, there was no turning back.


	2. Ch 1: Lasso the Moon

**_Is this the ear you can't hear on? George Bailey, I'll love you 'til the day I die._**

Bella made herself busy in the small kitchen of the Black house. Jacob was late coming in from patrol, so she'd sent Charlie and Billy on ahead to the Clearwater's Christmas party, stating that she'd wait for Jacob and head over with him.

Truth be told, she didn't want to go at all.

She'd much rather stay here with Jake. She got to see precious little of him these days. Between his patrols, school and her relationship with Edward, it seemed like she hardly saw him anymore. Bella missed his bright smile and the way his laughter echoed through the house. She missed her best friend.

Then there was Edward. He'd had a fit that she was spending Christmas Eve in LaPush. Right now, she could care less. Sometimes, Bella wondered what happened to the strong girl she was before meeting him. The days when she did things for herself, took care of her Mother and didn't back down from what was right. She knew it wasn't healthy, the way she let the Cullen's, Edward and Alice especially, make choices for her.

Things had only gotten worse when she decided to postpone the wedding. Edward didn't understand, Alice didn't understand. The only Cullen who seemed to think it was a good idea was Rosalie. In fact, she was the only one who supported Bella's choice to spend tonight at the reservation with Charlie and the Pack. It was ridiculous that anyone thought of the wolves as dangerous. They'd protected her- and them too- with their lives.

Bella sighed, heart heavy while she finished putting together Jacob's sandwiches. Edward had become increasingly frustrated with her choices of late, unable to understand why she was reluctant to let go of her human life. She didn't get it. He was the one who rebelled at the thought of changing her to begin with. True, he'd always been possessive when it came to her, but she chalked it up to jealousy.

The last few years had gotten harder and harder. Bella had serious doubts about their relationship more than once. Honestly, the more time she spent away from him, the more classes she picked up, the more friends she made, the less and less she wanted to become a Cullen. Yet, she'd given Edward her word. Granted, she'd put off the wedding for the last few years. Ever since Jacob had run away she didn't have the heart to go through with it. All she could think about was what he had sacrificed for her and how she was throwing that away.

Bella was tired of feeling like a human puppet. Something had to give soon, or there was no way she could marry Edward. The ring she wore was becoming increasingly heavy of late, but she'd given him her word and it would be wrong to back out now. The best that could hoped for was to make changes while she still could and keep putting off immortality until she felt more sure of things. Sure of herself, sure of Edward.

Right now, Jacob was the only thing she was sure of. He'd always been her best friend, her biggest supporter, cheering on her decisions. Well, with the exception of being a Cullen. That was one choice he refused to support. He'd made no secret of his love for her over the years. That had never wavered. Sure, he dated other girls. But only when he was forced to by one of the guys. He always showed up at her door after his dates, to complain about how awful things had gone or how obnoxious the girl was. Bella wasn't stupid, she knew why. Jacob loved her. If she were honest, she loved him too. More than was right for someone who had promised her life to another man.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Jacob come in. Warm arms snaked around her waist, spinning her around into a bone crushing hug. Bella squealed, half in delight, half startled. "Jacob Black!" She slapped him playfully on the chest. "You scared the crap out of me! Sneaky werewolf. Make some noise next time."

Jacob laughed at her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Sorry, Bells. I called out your name, but you were zoned out." He smiled mischievously at her. "Thinking about my hot body again?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wish, Jake. For your information, I was waiting for you to get here, and making you some sandwiches."

He peeked over her shoulder, and saw the plate she'd made up for him. "Bells, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Just eat your sandwiches and get ready to go. We're already late." She ducked under his arms, sneaking out of his grasp. Playfully she shoved at him. "Go. Get in the shower already."

His eyes twinkled. "Awfully eager to get me in the shower, honey. Wanna join me?"

"Oh, God, Jake. Hurry up."

Not fifteen minutes later, Jacob came out in the living room, hair damp, smelling of soap and pine. It occurred to her that he smelled like Christmas. Her eyes roamed over his body. He was shirtless, droplets of water clinging to his hard, sculpted chest, wearing nothing but a pair of unbuttoned jeans slung so low around his hips that she couldn't help but wonder what was hiding under them. Bella felt herself starting to get aroused, and she tried to cut her libido off at the pass before he could smell it. "You're not ready yet?"

He shrugged, flopped down on the couch, casually tossing an arm over her shoulders. "How badly do you want to go to this thing, Bells?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't, but if you don't go, you'll never hear the end of it from the pack." She glanced at the clock. "Although, I think we can put it off a little longer."

"Awesome." Jacob grabbed for the remote and started flipping through the channels, settling on 'It's A Wonderful Life'.

Bella snuggled into his side, reveling in his heat. Her fingers traced the planes of his chest, the definition of his muscles. Edward never let her touch him like this. He always made her keep her hands to herself. It wasn't because it was sexual either. It was just the way he was. It had to do with his human life, being raised a certain way. Time marched on, but Edward never marched with it. It didn't normally bother her, she'd gotten used to it. But, when she was with Jacob, free to touch him, to feel the satin of his skin beneath her hands, that was when she longed for the intimacy of such a simple gesture.

Jacob stroked Bella's hair, enjoying the fact that he had her all to himself tonight. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. She was everything he'd ever wanted and more. If only she would see what was right in front of her face. He'd tried to hint to her over the years, tried get her to realize the truth, that what he felt for her was more than just love. She was so stubborn, so blinded by Edward Cullen.

**_What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary._**

He looked down at her angel face, meeting her eyes with so much intensity. It was impossible for her to not see and feel all the love and desire he felt for her. She was an open book to him and the look in her eyes was one of longing. "I'd do that for you, Bells. Lasso the moon, if you'd only let me."

Bella sighed, breathing in deeply. The sincerity of his voice nearly broke her. Everything about her feelings, the deepest desires of her heart, was betraying her tonight. She wanted to kiss him more than words could say. It might have just been the movie, but she kept thinking of the last time his lips met hers. That cold morning on the mountaintop. She still dreamed of those children, of a life with Jacob Black. The times she woke up in tears, wondering if she'd really made the right choice, caused her question every aspect of her life. "I know you would, Jake."

When he cradled her cheek with his hand, Bella couldn't help but lean into his touch and press a small kiss into his palm. Hope surged in his heart. "Then let me, Bells. Let me love you. Let yourself love me."

**_Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death!_**

"Jacob, I do love you." She wanted to say more, so much more. Tell him that this was wrong, that she'd given Edward her word, but Jacob's eyes were captivating. Before she knew it, her lips were pressed against his. It wasn't like the intense kiss on the mountain. No, that was driven by desperation and fear. This kiss was years of suppressed love, filled with devotion. It was gentle, worshipful even. His cheek brushed against hers. Jacob's low rich voice whispered to her. "Marry me, Bells. Spend the rest of your life with me."

She pulled back, searching his face for answers. He couldn't be serious. Furthermore, she couldn't possibly be considering it... could she? "Jacob, I-"

"Bells, please, just listen to me", he begged. "I love you. No, that doesn't even cover it. What I feel for you, it's so much more than that. I've been in love with you for so long, I can't see or imagine anyone else. You are all I'll ever want. There's no other woman in the world that I want to grow old with." He slid from the sofa, dropping to one knee, holding her hands in his own. "Bells, please, marry me." Jacob reached into his pocket, then pulled out a ring.

Bella gasped. He was serious. He'd planned this out.

"This was my mother's engagement ring. I want you to wear it."

She closed her eyes tightly, unsure if this was all just a dream. Part of her wanted it so badly, but then she looked down at her hand. Edward. His ring rested on her finger. She couldn't do it. "Jacob, I can't. I'm marrying Edward. I love you, but I gave him my promise."

Jacob's eyes darkened. He knew she was going to say that. He hated it, hoped she wouldn't, but he knew it. Damn him for the fool he was. He'd tried so many times to ask her this question, only to be broken once again. No, they were not dating, but what they had, it was so much more. An lifetime of shared memories, hopes and dreams. He knew her in a way Cullen never would, yet the fucker won with her every damn time. _Not today, not tonight_, he thought. _Game's up_. He wasn't the only one who'd kept this secret from her. Her precious leech knew, and he didn't care.

**_Oh, he's a sick man. Frustrated and sick. Sick in his mind, sick in his soul, if he has one. Hates everybody that has anything that he can't have. Hates us mostly, I guess._**

"Bella, please don't do this. Don't you understand how much we belong together?" He pressed the delicate ring into her palm, closing her fingers around it. "Bella, just think about it. I'm begging you."

Tears were forming in her eyes. She wanted so much to stay here with him forever. "Jacob, please don't do this." She begged him. It wasn't just breaking his heart, it was breaking hers too. After tonight, he'd hate her, she'd lose his friendship. "I have to go." She stood to leave, but Jacob wasn't going to let her. He grabbed her by the wrist, spinning her to face him. Willing her to look in his eyes, to see the truth at last. "Bella, I lied to you. I'm sorry. I was just a kid. A stupid kid."

"What do you mean, Jake?" Her brow creased with confusion. "I don't understand."

Jacob breathed deeply, the words spilled from his mouth. "I imprinted Bella. All those years ago, when you came here looking for me, the first time I saw you after I became a wolf. I imprinted on you." Her face was a picture of shock and hurt. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I've wanted to tell you so many times. I didn't know how to. Back then, you needed a friend. You didn't need me to love you and I knew you'd reject me. I want you. I've always wanted you. I love you." He crashed his lips down on her, kissing her with years of pent up anger and regret. Bella shoved at his chest, forcing him to stumble backwards.

Tears streamed down her face. Her little hand shot out, slapping him across the face. "You bastard!" she screamed, tearing from the house, not bothering to stop to grab a coat. She had no idea where to go or what to do. All she knew was that she had to get away. Jacob had lied, and the weight of world was crashing down around her.

The wind whipped her hair, icy rain pelting her reddened cheeks, her legs burning like fire running so hard. The solitude of First Beach called to her. She ran harder, faster, never stopping until she found that twisted old tree. Winter gray ocean waves crashed almost violently at the shore. The sand beneath her feet was cold, her toes frozen, but she didn't care as she peeled off her high heels. She needed to feel some sort of pain after what she'd done. Tonight she was broken, finally paying the price for loving two men more than any one woman should. Bella Swan had ripped Jacob Black in two, leaving him with nothing more than the memory of her, the loss of an imprint.

It wasn't her fault! She tried to reason with herself. Jacob! Why? Why did he always have to do this to her? Make her feel this way? She had chosen Edward, so why couldn't Jake leave her alone now? Didn't he understand? She'd made a choice by giving Edward her word. It didn't matter that she loved them both, she made a promise and had to keep it. Bella opened her palm, and the cool band slipped from her fingertips. Bella sobbed into her hands, heartbroken and afraid. This time, there was no turning back. No matter what she did, somebody would get hurt. Edward. She couldn't marry him now. It would kill Jacob. He had no choice, tied to her forever by werewolf magic.

Fresh anger surged in her soul. Jacob Black. All those times she'd come to see him, needing to be near him, feeling like some kind of masochist over the pain she felt whenever she'd have to leave him again. How could he not tell her she was his imprint? His own words from years ago were fresh as if it he had spoken them just yesterday. _ 'You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend.' _Well he was going to have to settle for being a protector. After tonight, she wasn't even sure she could consider him her friend. He can move on and find some other girl to fill my shoes, she thought. The second the idea crossed her mind, jealousy stabbed at her heart, hatred for a faceless, unknown girl welled up inside of her.

She broke down sobbing again, uncaring that the heavy winds were dangerously increasing. She tilted her face skyward, screaming at the heavens. "Why?" she shouted. "Why me?"

**_Dear Father in Heaven,  
I'm not a praying man, but  
if You're up there,  
and You can hear me,  
show me the way._**

**_I'm at the end of my rope.  
I...  
Show me the way, God._**

Salty tears froze on her lashes, her cheeks red with cold. Bella did not care. She was beyond caring anymore. So much so, that she didn't hear the cracking of wood, or see the heavy branch come crashing towards her. The last thing she remembered was a searing pain, the deafening roar of her voice and then... blackness.


	3. Ch 2: Bust in the Jaw

"Bella... Bella... can you hear me, darling?"

Bella squinted at the bright light in front of her. _ When did it get so sunny?_

"Bella, can you hear me yet?"

That voice was angelic and so familiar. Daring to open her eyes wider, she took in the sight before her. It was First Beach alright, but it was warm. Too warm for winter. Ocean waves lapped playfully along the shore, while seagulls swarmed overhead in a bright blue sky. She scrambled to her feet, only to find the old driftwood tree she loved so much was bright with color. Green leaves adorned the branches, buttery rays of sunlight dappled through its small, shady canopy.

Bella scratched her head in confusion, trying to remember what happened. Everything was fuzzy. Jacob...she'd gotten into a fight with Jacob. He'd proposed, and told her she was his imprint. Then, she had fled the house, and ended up on the beach, and... "Am I dead?" Touching the side of her head, she felt the wet stickiness of blood trickling down her temple. Suddenly, she remembered everything. Sitting beside the tree, crying, the wind picked up and

"Oh, God! I am dead. A branch came down and hit me and..."

Laughter, like the tinkling of bells, sounded from nearby. "No, dearest, you're not dead. You're in that place between dreaming and awake."

Bella whipped her head around, searching for the voice. It was so comforting. She knew it somehow.

"Over here, Bella."

Her eyes scanned the shoreline, finding where it came from. A woman stood by the water, her toes in the sand while the rising tide tickled her feet. Long, jet hair blew softly in the warm breeze swirling around her angelic form in a halo of satiny black.

Bella approached the figure cautiously, coming to a halt just behind her. The woman turned her head, glancing over her shoulder, a beautiful smile, loving and familiar greeted her. "I'm glad you finally found me, Bells."

Bella stumbled backwards in shock. She was right. She knew this woman. It wasn't possible. "Sarah? Sarah Black?"

"Don't be so surprised, dear." Sarah turned around, holding out a hand for Bella, helping her back to her feet. "No, sweetie, you're not dead. You're looking for answers and I'm here to help."

"But... but, you're dead!", exclaimed Bella. "I don't understand! Are you an angel?" Her eyes cast a look towards Sarah's back, half expecting to see big feathery wings sprout out from it.

**_I haven't won my wings yet. That's why I'm an angel, second class._**

"Something like that." Sarah led her back to the driftwood tree. Her eyes glanced downward, and noticing something half buried in the sand, she bent to retrieve it. Bella gasped when she realized what it was that Sarah had found. "I see my son has been busy." She slipped her wedding ring over her finger. "Just for safekeeping, dear." Bella nodded in agreement.

"You're bleeding, Bella." Sarah wiped at the blood with the sleeve of her gown. "There, that's better, isn't it?" She seated herself on the sand, motioning for Bella to join her.

**_Your lip's bleeding, George.  
Yeah, I got a bust in the jaw in answer to a prayer a little bit ago._**

**_Oh, no, no, no, George, I'm the answer to your prayer._**

"So, you and Jacob had a fight." Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Sarah just kept going. "He was always so rash, even as a child. I suppose my death didn't help matters," she mused, casting a sidelong glance at Bella. "There's no need to explain, I've seen it all."

Bella gasped. She knew everything?

"Tell me, Isabella Swan. Are you in love with my son?" Bella was floored by the boldness of the question. Sarah raised her eyebrows. "I see. Well, that answers that."

"What do mean? I haven't said anything!" screeched Bella. "What is this? Are you supposed to be some sort of guardian angel?" She was angry knowing this woman wasn't. She was just like Edward and Alice. Never letting her answer for herself. No thanks. If that was the case, she didn't want her advice.

**_Look, little fellow, why, you go off and haunt somebody else, will you?_**

Sarah smiled gently, reminding herself to be patient. "Bella, dear, there's no reason to get so upset. I'm only here to help you find the answers."

Bella was irritated. "What answers?"

"To the questions in your heart," she answered in earnest.

Bella felt as though she'd been slapped, the wind knocked from her lungs. "I don't know what to do. I love Jacob. I love Edward. I think I love Edward. It doesn't matter. I can't marry him now, all because Jake lied to me! I can't forgive him for that. My life is ruined!"

Sarah Black wrapped a comforting arm around Bella's shoulders. In life, she'd loved and cherished this young girl as if she were her own. She could not help but wonder what would have happened if she'd had a mother's guidance and wisdom instead of Billy and Charlie talking about fishing all the time. Sarah shook her head. Some things never changed. Her husband, God bless him, was never good with girls and neither was Charlie Swan. Those two old fools had let these children mess up their lives instead of opening their hearts and mouths.

"Dearest, you can forgive. You can have everything you ever wanted. All you have to do is make the choice." She slipped her fingers under Bella's chin, forcing the confused young girl to look upon her face. "Love is a choice. Life is a choice. You only have to decide."

Bella wrenched herself free of Sarah's grasp. "Don't you understand! I'm going to break somebody's heart no matter what I do! It doesn't matter! I kissed Jacob again tonight! I'm engaged to another man and I kissed Jacob! I gave Edward my word and I broke it! I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve either of them. Sometimes I think the world would have been better off if I'd never been born!"

**_I suppose it would have been better if I'd never been born at all.  
- What'd you say?  
- I said I wish I'd never been born_**

**_Oh, you mustn't say things like that._**

"Darling, don't wish that."

Bella kicked at the sand beneath her feet. "But it's true! If I had never been born, then maybe the Cullens would never have come here. Maybe Jacob wouldn't have ended up a werewolf. Maybe he'd have a normal, happy life. Charlie and Renee might never had split up. Edward would have found happiness with someone else. I cause all these problems! Me!"

**_Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?_**

"Isabella, my son had a destiny to fulfill, whether you were there or not. You are what keeps him steady and lights his path. He loves you so."

"Why? Why should he love me? I'm a mess! I hurt him at every turn. It has to end! I'm walking away from them both."

A small smile played at the corners of Sarah's lips. "Perhaps instead of wishing you were never born, you should wish to see what your life would be like with Jacob. After all, Alice Cullen has given you visions of what your life would be like with Edward. Perhaps you need to see both worlds to decide."

"I don't unders-"

"Yes, I think you need to see. This is where I leave you, Bella. It's time for you to wake up now, Bella. Time to wake up."

Sarah's voice seemed to fade away and slowly, light gave way to dark. "Time to wake up, Bella... time to wake up..."


	4. Ch 3: Firefly

**_Well, I wired you I had a surprise. Here she is. Meet the wife._**

"Time to wake up, Bells."

Bella shifted in bed, trying desperately to hold onto sleep just a little bit longer.

"Bells, honey, you can't keep hitting snooze." Somebody reached over her and turned off the blaring alarm clock.

Warm arms encircled her waist. Bella snuggled deeper into the heat, drowsy and content in her dreams. A gravely voice whispered in her ear again. "Bells, baby, I'd love to lay in bed all day, but we really have to get up."

Bella blinked her eyes open. _What on earth?_ she thought. _This isn't my room at Charlie's._ _Where in the hell am I?_ She could feel something poking her in the back. _ Oh my God. There's a man in my bed. Holy shit! Did I get drunk last night after I left the Blacks'? _

She wracked her brain, searching for answers. Suddenly, it all came rushing back. The beach, Sarah Black... _that was just a dream, wasn't it?_ The arm around her waist snuggled her tighter and before she knew what was happening, she felt herself being pushed onto her back, her entire body being pressed into the mattress. Strong lips caressed her own in a seemingly familiar kiss when it dawned on her... _Jacob. _ _I'm in bed with Jacob Black._ Bella froze.

Jacob pulled back from her, searching her eyes for signs of distress. "Honey, is everything alright?"

"I - I'm fine," she stuttered. "Just tired this morning." Truthfully, she was trying to make heads or tails of the situation. _What on earth was am I doing in bed with Jacob Black and where in the hell am I, anyway?_

**_You mean . . . Mary, you're on the nest?  
George Bailey lassos stork._**

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, the baby's already taking a lot out of you. Why don't you lay here a little longer? I'll get in the shower and wake you up when I'm done." Jacob pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love you, Bells." He rolled out of bed, stretching his arms skyward, flexing and yawning. Bella watched him walk into the bathroom and as soon as the door closed, she shot out of bed and ran to the mirror over the dresser. Bella lifted her shirt, looking at her flat stomach. _A baby? No way!_ she thought. _I don't even look pregnant. This can't be happening to me! I'm engaged to Edward! _She twisted the ring on her finger, and glanced down suddenly realizing it wasn't Edward's ring she was wearing. It was Sarah Black's ring.

The ring Jacob had given her.

Bella laid back down on the bed. _Not happening. Not real. This is just a dream. Wake up, wake up, wake up! _She went over every word Sarah had said to her. What was the last thing she'd told her? She should see what her life would be like with Jacob. That she needed that to decide. "Holy shit," she whispered. "I'm married to Jake!"

Bella felt the walls closing in on her. She gasped for air, trying not to panic. She could hear the shower turn off and Jacob whistling to himself in the bathroom. _Ok, I can do this,_ she thought. _I'm married to Jacob. Jacob is my husband. Jacob and I... oh my God. Jacob is my husband, and we're having a baby. We're too young! He's too young!_

**_I don't know. Maybe I will say it. How old are you anyway?  
Eighteen.  
Eighteen? Why, it was only last year you were seventeen.  
Too young or too old?_**

**_Oh, no. Just right. Your age fits you. Yes, sir, you look a little older without your clothes on._**

The bathroom door opened and steam billowed out. Jacob strode into the bedroom, naked as the day he was born. Bella was in a panic, trying to internally process the entire situation, and now she was like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn't stop staring. Jacob was fucking huge!

He grinned at her, like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Keep staring at me like that and I'm going to end up back in bed with you, Bells." He walked over to her, bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth. "We have all day tomorrow, and I plan (kiss) to (kiss) make love (kiss) to you (kiss kiss) all (kiss kiss) day (kiss kiss) long."

"Sorry?", she whispered, half apologetic, half questioning the amazing sex life it sounded like they had.

"Mmmm... don't ever be sorry for wanting me, Bells. I love you, sex kitten side and all," he laughed. "Now, seriously, I have to get dressed. Are you awake enough for me to leave in a few? No falling back asleep?"

_You have no idea_, she thought. "Yeah, I'm up."

Jacob went over to the dresser, pulling out clothes and talking a blue streak while Bella couldn't quit staring at his ass. _Damn_. _I always wondered what he always hid under those jeans, but this... _ she shook her head, trying to think of something other than the wet heat between her legs. _ Concentrate, Bella!_ she chastised herself.

"... we have to be over to Sam's at 7 tonight. Oh, and I'm going to run a quick patrol after work today. I'm done at noon, so I should be home around 2:30."

Bella blinked. "Sorry, why are we going to Sam's?"

Jacob looked at her in amazement. "Honey, are you okay this morning? Is the baby already eating your brain?" She just kept looking at him, waiting for an answer. "Bella, it's Christmas Eve. Seriously? Did you forget?"

_No, it's just that the last Christmas Eve I spent with you, I ended up unconscious and talking to your dead mother_. Bella shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I just lost track of the days. I thought it was tomorrow," she covered. Jacob seemed to buy it.

"Well, don't forget the cookies and cakes you promised to bring over tonight. I know Emily didn't have any special requests, but you know how much the guys love your chocolate cake."

"Sure, I can do that," she responded. What was she going to do? Say no?

"Oh, and maybe make something Charlie likes. It might soften the blow when we announce you're pregnant tonight. I mean, I know we're married and all, but I swear he likes to think that we don't have sex," laughed Jacob. "I have a feeling he's going to get good and drunk when he puts two and two together."

**_He's making violent love to me, Mother!_**

Bella laughed loudly, then clapped a hand over her mouth. Jacob was right. _Charlie would probably like to think of it as some sort of Christmas miracle. Immaculate werewolf conception. _

Jacob sat down next to her on the bed, pulling on his socks. "I have to go, honey." He leaned over, and kissed her one more time. "I love you."

Bella found herself looking into his eyes, seeing all of the love he'd ever shown her and then some. She wondered if he'd been holding back all this time. If she'd really pushed him so far away that he was afraid to really show her everything. It was a foreign concept. Jacob Black had always worn his heart on his sleeve when it came to Bella Swan. Yet the way he was looking at her now, the intensity of his gaze, she couldn't help but wonder. She found herself responding to him, kissing him back, wanting to explore it, wanting to be closer to him. "I love you," she whispered. He embraced her quickly and headed out.

**_Now, look, if you'll point me in the right direction...would you do that, George?_**

**_Right down here.  
Oh...Old Building and Loan pal, huh...  
Now you just turn this way and go right straight down there._**

When she heard the front door close, Bella went exploring in the house. Evidently, this was her home now, no matter that she'd never seen it before. That seemed to be the theme this morning anyhow. Hell, in her mind she was still a virgin, but evidently she was pregnant. A fact that still astounded her. She padded down the hallway, turning the corner, but finding the place strangely familiar. As if she really had been here before. Bella shook her head. _That can't be_.

It was truly a beautiful place. Just what she would have chosen for herself. Not too big, not too small. Muted browns on the walls, a soft rug beneath her feet. An old fireplace in the living room, with a beautifully carved mantle. She'd always admired that mantle. _Billy is such an amazing carver_, she thought. _I remember looking at the pictures on this mantle as a little girl and... _Something clicked into place. It couldn't be, could it? It all looked so different, and it was bigger. She rushed outside and sure enough, it was Billy's house. Jacob's house. _I live here now?_ Bella was confused. There was an obvious addition to the back, but it was the same place alright. Faded red paint and all.

**_It's full of romance, that old place. I'd like to live in it._**

Going back inside, she went down the hallway, opening doors. Billy's bedroom appeared to be a spare room of sorts now. The old bathroom had been renovated, it was nearly unrecognizable save for the tiny seashells that littered the windowsill.

The room that had belonged to Rachel and Becca was a work in progress. Paint samples were taped to the walls and over in the corner, boxes were stacked up, marked save and give away.

She crept down the hallway and opened the door to what used to be Jacob's cramped bedroom. It looked like an office of sorts now. An old wooden desk sat beneath the window, and sitting on it was a laptop, screen in sleep mode, cursor blinking away. An unfinished manuscript lay next to it and Bella's fingers itched to read it. She forced herself to keep looking around.

Bookshelves lined the room and in the corner was a lamp and a cozy overstuffed chair. This was obviously her space. Peering at the bookshelves, she noticed her battered old favorites alongside several new ones too. On one of the shelves sat a stack of photo albums.

Bella pulled them down and opening the covers, quickly scanned the contents, taking the ones she needed to the kitchen table with her.

The kitchen hadn't changed too much. It looked like at some point they put in new counters, and painted the cabinets. The old linoleum was gone too, but Sarah Black's table remained. The fragrant smell of coffee wafted through the air and Bella automatically opened up the cupboard where the Blacks had always stored their old chipped mugs. She thanked the heavens above that she hadn't moved everything around. If there was ever a day she needed coffee, it was today. There was a note sitting next to the pot from Jacob, stating that she could only have one cup, reminding her about not getting the baby hyped up on caffeine.

Bella seated herself at the worn table- steaming mug in hand- and began flipping through the first album, trying to make sense of the life she'd unknowingly created. Pictures of her and Jacob littered the surface by the time she was done. She studied them intently, amazed at what she had found. There were camping trips, pictures of her and Jacob hiking through the forests, swimming in hidden springs and waterfalls. The day of her college graduation, smiling and laughing, Jake on one side of her, and Renee on the other. One of the two of them sandwiched between a proud looking Billy and Embry, situated in front of an old rundown building, with a grand opening sign proudly displayed behind them.

There was an image of herself standing on the roof of the addition to the house, flexing her muscles, an oversized tool belt hanging loosely from her hips. She shook her head at that one, wondering why on earth anyone let her near tools and if she had ended up in the ER that day. Bella sighed and found herself wishing she was this woman. One who went out and did things instead of living through books.

**_Georgie, don't you ever get tired of just reading about things?_**

**_Let's go out in the fields and take off our shoes, and walk through the grass.  
Then we can to up to the falls. It's beautiful up there in the moonlight, and there's a green pool up there, and we can, uh, s-swim in it. Then we can climb Mt. Bedford, and smell the pines and watch the sunrise against the peaks, and we'll stay up there the whole night, and everybody'll be talking and there'll be a terrific scandal..._**

There were various pictures of her with the rest of the pack along with some women she didn't recognize. Fleetingly, she wondered if they were the other imprints. Parties and holiday meals, bonfires and celebrations. All those faces smiled up at her.

One image struck her in particular. It was one in which she and Jacob seemed to be lost in their own little world. Her eyes were closed, and Jacob was looking down on her with so much love and adoration, she wondered how it was that she'd ever spared a second glance at another man.

_I have a life_, she thought. _I look happy. I look so alive in these, doing things I never dreamed of._

Peering up at the clock, Bella decided she'd better start baking. There was no way of knowing how long she was going to be here and if she'd promised Emily deserts for the party, she couldn't show up empty handed. Baking seemed cathartic right now, anyway. It was something she could control. A few hours later, several dozen cookies were cooling on the counter, and a huge cake was in the oven. The house smelled like a bake shop.

Bella wandered into the living room, turning on the lights for the Christmas tree. On the coffee table was another album. Bella picked it up, opened the lid and gasped for air when her she saw the first photo. Jacob in a tuxedo, her in a white dress. It was their wedding day.

Suddenly, this all seemed too surreal again. For a person who was used to the supernatural, good with weird, as Jake liked to say, this was almost too much to process. Bella could feel the wires of her brain sizzling from overload. Her hands shook as she flipped the pages. Pictures of herself walking down aisle, the look on Jacob's face. Their families celebrating together, the pack raising their glasses in a toast. An image of the her and Jacob on the beach.

Bella was amazed at how good they looked. Well, Jake always looked good, but she looked incredible. Dressed in a simple gown, that floated in the breeze, hair framing her face in soft waves, tiny flowers pinned at the swept up sides. There was a glow on her skin, her cheeks flushed in excitement. She was in love with the man next to her. Bella's heart clenched. _I want to be her_.

**_Well, I've got eyes, haven't I? Why, she lights up like a firefly whenever you're around._**

"That was always my favorite picture."

Bella jumped, startled by the voice behind her. She hadn't even heard Jacob come in. He pushed her hair away from the column of her neck, his warm breath fanned against her cheek. "I still can't believe you chose me," he whispered, nibbling the shell of her ear. The book slid from her lap, as she reached an arm behind his neck, turning her head to meet his. Unabashed love shone from his dark eyes and Bella wanted- no, needed- to kiss him, to feel his arms around her. She kissed him with abandon, and soon found herself locked in Jacob Black's heated embrace.

**_Welcome home, George Bailey._**

His large, rough hands roamed her body, leaving trails of searing white hot fire in their wake. Clothes disappeared as if by magic and Jacob lifted Bella from the couch, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She was drowning with desire, aching to feel him inside of her. "Bella, fuck baby, I can't wait." He slammed her against the wall, entering her fast and hard. She threw her head back, moaning with pleasure she'd never felt before. "Oh, God, Jacob!", she cried. He kissed and nipped against her collarbone, pushing himself into her over and over, until she screamed in wild abandonment. Her breathing was ragged, body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. "I'm not done with you yet," he growled. Hands gripping her ass, Jacob carried her into the bedroom, tossing her down on the fluffy comforter, then swiftly entered her again.

The feeling of him buried deep inside of her body was incredible. The way he filled her so completely was more right than anything she'd ever experienced. Bella had never felt so wanted, so desired, so free. Her hips rose to meet his every thrust, her own small hands tugged and pulled at her breasts, while Jacob watched her writhe beneath him. "That's it, baby, let yourself go."

This time she felt her walls clamping down on him, squeezing him tight while another orgasm ripped through body. "You feel that, Bella? You're mine. All mine." Jacob thrust into her harder, staking a claim on her body and soul. His fingers were exploring, pinching at her clit. She fell over the edge, taking him tumbling with her. The heat of his release deep inside her sent little quakes all over her already shaking form. Jacob collapsed against her, panting and sweaty.

The smoke lifted and suddenly it occurred to her. Bella Swan, virgin, had just had knock down, drag out sex with Jacob Black. _Oh my God. I just had sex with Jake! _Not only that, but there was part of her that wanted to tie him to the bed and do that again and again and again. _Holy shit!_ she thought. _This is what I've been missing all this time?_

Jacob turned to face her, a sneaky smile playing on the corners of his lips. "You have frosting on your nose." He leaned forward, gently kissing and licking it away. "Yum."

Bella laughed lightly. "You're just a big kid, you know that?"

Jacob cocked an eyebrow at her, and flashed her his biggest smile. "No honey, I'm a man. One who loves you, and still can't believe you're mine. Why did you marry me, anyway?"

**_You could have married Sam Wainright, or anybody else in town..._**

**_I didn't want to marry anybody else in town. I want my baby to look like you._**

Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "Must have been your good looks and winning charm."

Jacob shook his head at her. "I love you." The words were so simple and it felt so right to hear them coming from him. She wanted to say them back, to believe this wasn't just a dream, that this was her life. Before she could, the beeping of the oven timer echoed through the house. Bella jumped from the bed, sprinted naked to the kitchen and pulled the cake out with lightning fast speed. She tossed it on the counter, in a hurry to get back into bed with Jake, to tell him the truth of what she was feeling right now, in this moment. Her heart sank when she went back in the room to find her husband fast asleep.

Crawling in bed beside him, she snuggled down into his arms. "I love you, Jacob Black. With all my heart, I love you."


	5. Ch 4: Watch Over Him Tonight

Bella glanced up towards the house in front of her. Set ablaze in lights, laughter flowing from the opened window, holiday music and Christmas carols issuing from somewhere within. She was nervous. Ever since she had agreed to marry Edward, the pack hadn't treated her the same. She was an outsider, her choice a betrayal and that wound ran deep. Sure, they were still kind to her, but she had a feeling it was because Jake wouldn't tolerate any less. Where did she stand with them now? _How do I fit in with them in this new life?_ she wondered.

**_Well, mobs get pretty ugly sometimes, you know. George, I'm going all out to help in this crisis._**

She couldn't help but feel the trepidation welling up inside of her. It was then that Jacob tossed an arm around her shoulders, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "You look so beautiful tonight, Bells."

He warmed her heart with that statement. She felt beautiful tonight. Earlier when she had been getting ready and went into the closet, she saw this dress, soft and flowing, a rich, deep red color. Suddenly, she had the desire to look and feel feminine, to become the woman she saw in the photographs.

Her dresser drawers yielded a cache of lingerie that surprised and excited her. Lace topped stockings, garters, delicate panties and bras in soft colors. Bella admired herself in the mirror, smiling at the contrast of pink satin and lace against her creamy skin. She luxuriated in the feel of the sheer black stockings as she rolled them against her legs. The silken dress flowed elegantly over her body, accentuating her curves, bringing out the rich auburn highlights of her dark hair. Her tiny feet were encased in red heels whose straps twisted and tied around her ankles. Tonight, she was no longer a girl. She was a woman. No longer Bella Swan. She had become Bella Black, Jacob's wife.

**_Hello, Violet. Hey, you look good. That's some dress you got on there.  
Oh, this old thing? Why, I only wear it when I don't care how I look._**

Jacob stood in the doorway of their bedroom, admiring her from a distance. He watched as she slipped the silver hoops in her ear, and closed the clasp of the bracelet around her wrist. His breath caught in his throat when she glanced in his direction, a demure smile on her face, inner peace shining from her eyes. The tiny woman before him was his entire world, and there was nothing he wanted more than to love her until his last day on this earth.

"Help me, please?", she asked. In her hand she held a delicate necklace. Silently, he crossed the room, taking the small silver string from her fingertips. Bella carefully lifted the curls of her hair, while Jacob fastened the clasp. Warm breath brushed against her neck, and she shivered under the weight of his touch. She reached up an arm, turning her head, pulling his soft lips down to her. Tenderly he caressed her, the back of his hand travelling down her body, tracing the swell of her breast, coming to rest on the gentle contour of her hip. No words passed between them. Only the silent communication of intimate touches full of love and yearning.

"Bells, honey?", Jacob's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Let's get inside before you get cold." He nudged her forward, leading her to the promised warmth of the house. Once ushered into the brightly lit home, the nervousness Bella had been feeling, and all of her fears of being unwanted, were laid to rest. Dozens of arms reached for her at once, surrounding her in an embrace of welcome. It seemed she was very much part of the fabric of their lives. There were, of course, faces there she did not recognize, but Bella went with the flow. After all, they didn't know this wasn't her reality. That this was nothing more than a momentary interlude, a glimpse of what her life could be.

Predictably, Charlie and Billy were off in the corner, holding court and drinking their beloved Rainer. Which reminded her of something. Where was Billy living now? Curious, she made her way over to them. Charlie's eyes shone with glee at seeing his daughter. "Bells!'' He jumped from his seat, giving her a hug. "Glad you finally made it. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming or not."

Billy's eyes twinkled with devilment. "I told the old coot to quit watching the clock, since you and Jake were probably busy trying to make us grandparents."

Bella rolled her eyes, and leaned down to give Billy a hug. "Merry Christmas, Billy."

The night wore on. Quil and Embry attached themselves to Jacob's sides almost immediately, dragging him off to participate in their childish antics. Bella busied herself talking to Kim and Emily, and some of the other women she apparently knew, even if she couldn't remember them. Leah came bolting in the door about an hour after Jacob and Bella did, her face lighting up when she saw Bella.

**_Well, not just one wish. A whole hatful, Mary. I know what I'm going to do tomorrow and the next day and the next year and the year after that. I'm shaking the dust of this crummy little town off my feet and I'm going to see the world. Italy, Greece, the Parthenon, the Colosseum. Then I'm coming back here to go to college and see what they know . . . and then I'm going to build things. I'm gonna build airfields. I'm gonna build skyscrapers a hundred stories high. I'm gonna build bridges a mile long . . ._**

"Hey, Swan!" She threw her arms around her, and Bella tried to cover her surprise. _What the hell?, _she thought._ Leah hates me. _Apparently not in this life. Leah was laughing and smiling at her as if she was her best friend in the world. Bella rolled her shoulders and went with the flow. This was her life, even if it wasn't. Slowly, picking up snippets of conversation she put together the missing puzzle pieces. It turned out that Leah had quit phasing, and was getting a degree in art and design up in Seattle. After a bit of prodding, Bella found out she was the one who encouraged Leah to go, and the two of them had formed an odd sort of friendship. Bell shrugged her shoulders. _Wonders never cease_. She couldn't help but be amazed at the change in Leah. She was vivacious, chatting up a storm, telling everyone and anyone who would listen about her travel plans for spring break and summer vacation. Yes, it seemed that Leah Clearwater had finally begun to realize her dreams. The broken hearted girl had left La Push behind, and the world was her oyster.

Often during the evening, Bella would catch Jacob's eye from across the crowded room. He smiled and joked with the others, but his eyes always seemed to be trained on her. As if he was afraid she'd slip away from him somehow. Guilt plagued her. She could hardly blame him if that was how he was feeling. After all, Jacob had chased her for years, and she'd turned away from his every advance. Well, almost all of them. She set down her drink, and made her way across the crowded room. Jacob wrapped her in his arms, and she smiled up at him. "Are you ready?" she whispered.

He cleared his throat, nodded, and silently led her over to where their fathers were sitting. Jacob's booming voice echoed over the din of the party. "Everyone? Hey! Everyone! Quiet! Bella and I have an announcement!" Every eye in the room turned on them, Charlie and Billy looking at them hopefully. "Well, uh, Bells and I, we're ah..." He was so cute, stammering and blushing. She stood on her tiptoes, placed a kiss on his cheek and turned her eyes on the crowd. "I'm pregnant." A chorus of cheers and a few well placed howls sounded from the Pack. It was a very big deal, after all. Jacob was their Alpha and future Chief of the tribe. This was cause for celebration.

Just as they suspected he would, Charlie turned a little red in the face when it was time for him to shake Jacob's hand. Really, he wasn't a dummy, but no father wants to think of his little girl doing... that. Both men blushed, and refused to make eye contact, much to Billy and Bella's amusement. She adored her father, and moments like these only made her love him more. Charlie Swan was many things, always strong and brave, protector to the people of Forks, but when faced with any situation of a sexual nature, he turned into one big pool of embarrassment. Bella reached for her father, and snaked her little arms around him in a hug. "I love you, Daddy."

**_Pop, do you want a shock? I think you're a great guy._**

Charlie Swan beamed at his little girl with fatherly pride. She was the greatest gift he'd ever been given, and, really, he owed a debt to Jacob Black. Ever since she'd come to her senses and admitted what everyone already knew, that she was in love with her best friend, she'd become a changed person. "I love you too, Bells."

Billy slapped his thigh in amusement. "Well, I for one think this calls for a toast!" He handed Charlie another beer and held it up high in the air. "To Jacob and Bella Black. The two best kids any father could ask for. Son, you've made me and the Tribe proud." Cheers of agreement rose from the crowd. The pack all made their way over, congratulating the happy couple and the Grandpa's to be. The girls all gushed their excitement, and the men slapped Jacob on the back, saying all sorts of stupid things like only men can.

It was a joyous party, and there was a camaraderie amongst the group that can only be gained by years of friendship and devotion. They had all walked through the fire together, and had come out stronger on the other side. As she looked at the crowd of friends, Bella realized that this was the family she'd always longed for. She belonged with them, in this life. There was a certain richness to it, something that couldn't be bought or sold. Money, possessions, none of that mattered in this corner of the world. Only traditions as old as time itself, carefully tended and steeped in love. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed by it all, and tears of happiness fell freely down her smiling face. It was Embry who noticed it first, perhaps because he too felt the way she did. Having grown up with only his Mom, the idea of family was a gift he held dear in his heart. Gently, he brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I know, Bells," he whispered. "It's amazing, isn't it? No matter what happens, we all have each other."

**_"Dear George, remember no man is a failure who has friends. Thanks for the wings, Love, Clarence."_**

Hours later, Bella and Jacob stood before the Christmas tree in their own home, exhausted and yet awake with dreams of their future. She examined all of the ornaments carefully, the way they shone against the little fairy lights. There seemed to be a good deal of them that were handmade, she guessed by Jacob himself. A pair of wedding rings, a replica of their house, a graduation cap, an suitcase with Hawaii stamped on it, a replica of the garage he and Embry had opened... it seemed as if Jacob had memorialized important moments of their lives in wood, creating a yearly reminder of all they had been blessed with. He stood behind her, enveloping her in his arms. "I was going to wait until tomorrow morning, but something tells me you want to see the new ornament tonight."

Bella's heart fluttered in excitement. "Really?" He nodded his head, and snuck out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with two packages. One quite large, and the other small. Jacob shrugged at the questioning look she gave him. "I thought just one gift tonight won't hurt." He handed her the smaller box, and she tore it open like a child would, with no care of the pretty paper and ribbon. A wide smile broke over her face. Nestled in cotton was a small wooden cradle, carved with wonderful detail.

**_You see, George, you've really had a wonderful life. Don't you see what a mistake it would be to just throw it away?_**

Jacob pulled the small cradle from the box, and carefully hung it high on the tree. He dropped a small kiss on her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Bells." She tilted her face upward, and stood on her tiptoes. "Merry Christmas, Jake," she whispered, and then pressed her lips against his. Warm hands trailed down her arms, and Jacob deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to his chest. Snow fell softly in the moonlight, and inside, a warm fire burned on the hearth. "Bella," he whispered, his voice low and seductive. "I've been dying to see what you have on under this dress all night." She turned around, moving her hair to the side, and Jacob kissed her along the column of her neck, as his hands carefully worked the zipper. The silken fabric slid down her body, pooling at her feet. Bella stood there in nothing but her high heels while Jacob circled her, admiring the way the satin lingerie she wore glowed against her skin. He fingered the delicate lace tops of stockings, a low growl issuing from his chest.

Desire burned in her veins, his touch sending shivers up and down her spine. She had never felt so sexy, so alluring, in her life. Bella wanted to show him that it was he alone who possessed her, heart, body, and soul. Her tiny hands worked the buttons of his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. He shrugged it from his shoulders, and she traced the contours of his chest, admiring the way dark and shadow enhanced the planes of his muscle, the color of his skin. "Jacob..." his name fell from her lips like a whispered prayer. Bella found herself needing him in ways she'd never imagined.

Jacob caressed her shoulders, sliding the delicate straps of her bra out of his way, nipping and gently kissing her soft skin. She worked the button of his slacks, and watched as they fell down to his feet, unveiling his powerful thighs. Jacob lowered her to the floor, unhooking her garters, pulling the stockings down her legs, unwrapping her like the gift she was to him. Warm hands left a trail of fire over her body, stoking the flames burning inside of her. His eyes never left hers as he slowly slipped inside of her, filling her, connecting to her, joining their bodies together as one.

Slowly, he made love to her beneath the lights of the Christmas tree. Arms and legs tangled together, as Jacob pulled the orgasm from her quivering body. Bella felt complete, sated, and loved. Sleep was overtaking her, and she fought to keep her eyes open, to keep the memory of tonight in her her heart, always. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to lose this. They fell asleep that night, before the glow of the fire, and, somehow, she knew that her time here had ended.

**_I love him, dear Lord. Watch over him tonight._**

The last thing she saw as her eyes closed was small smile on Jacob's sleeping face. She vowed to herself to see it every night for the rest of her life. Bella succumbed to dreamland, where decisions and Sarah Black waited.


	6. Ch 5: I Want to Live

**_I don't know. You tell me. You're supposed to be the one that has all the answers. You tell me._**

Bella cautiously picked her way across the sand to where Sarah Black waited for her. Tears streamed down her face. "Why?" she shouted at her. "Why are you taking him from me? It was only one day!"

Sarah Black's heart wrenched with pain. She hoped that her plan had not backfired. Sarah gripped her hand and tried to explain, "Bella, dearest, I haven't taken anything from you. It was only a glimpse. You have to make the choice."

"Choice? What choice do I have? I'm supposed to marry another man! Why would you let me have Jacob, a baby, a life, if I can't live it? How could you do this to me? To him?"

"Darling, you can have it. You only have to choose," Sarah calmly beseeched.

"Then send me back!" Bella stomped her foot angrily. "Send me back! I don't want to leave him!" She clutched at her stomach. "I'm pregnant, damn you! Send me back!"

Sarah sighed. "Bella, you're not pregnant. You have not married anyone and that is not the life you are living." Bella gasped, shaking her head.

**_Now, shut up! Cut it out! You're . . . you're . . . you're crazy! That's what I think . . . you're screwy, and you're driving me crazy, too! I'm seeing things. I'm going home and see my wife and family. Do you understand that?_**

"Then help me!" she begged, falling to her knees in the sand. "Help me. I want it all. I want to live!"

Sarah cupped her chin with her hand. "I have helped you, dear. Now you must help yourself. Life or death. The decision has always been yours and yours alone." She gave her a small smile, certain of what the young girl would do. "I must leave you now. Don't forget, Bella, family, life, love, it's a gift. Cherish it, for it can be very fleeting."

Bella watched helplessly as Sarah disappeared down the beach, fading away like the oceans tide. She sobbed into her hands, ashamed and confused at the disaster her world had become. "No, please don't leave me! Please, help me get back!", she cried. Sarah's words echoed in the distance. "...it was only a glimpse, you have to make the choice."

**_Clarence! Clarence! Help me, Clarence. Get me back. Get me back. I don't care what happens to me. Only get me back to my wife and kids. Help me, Clarence, please. Please! I want to live again. I want to live again. I want to live again...Please, God, let me live again._**

Bella lifted her head to the sky, screaming in desperation. "I love you, Jacob! I love you! I don't want to leave you!" She fell to the sand, the grains scratching against her cheek. "I love you," she whispered. "I want to go home." Her eyes closed and she prayed for a Christmas miracle.

"Bells? Bells, honey, please wake up! Oh God, Bella! Please wake up!"

Slowly, she floated back to consciousness, a sharp pain throbbing behind her eyes. Bella shivered with cold, unable to feel her toes. She tried to open her eyes, but her lashes felt glued to her face. Forcing them apart, the world was blurry, and then she saw Jacob, hovering over her, scared and worried.

"Oh, thank God!" He scooped her up, running as fast as he could back to Billy's house. "Jake, what happened to me?" she asked incoherently. "The baby? Is our baby ok?"

**_Mary, it's George! Don't you know me? What's happened to us?_**

His lips were drawn together tightly, frustrated and concerned for her health. She was obviously delirious. "Let's get you warmed up, then we'll talk." Bella nestled her head against his chest, and sleep overtook her once more.

Bella woke again, finding herself in Jacob's small cramped bed. She was covered in blankets, and he was furiously rubbing his hands over her feet, trying to restore circulation. "Jacob? Jacob? Is that really you?" She tried to sit up, but fell backwards quickly, pain shooting through her head.

**_Mary! Let me touch you! Oh, you're real!  
Oh, George, George!  
You have no idea what's happened to me._**

"Bella!" he snapped. She looked up at him in surprise. He was angry. Jacob was angry and it was all her fault.

"Jacob, please, you don't understand!" she begged him to listen. She had to tell him everything. She had to tell him she loved him. She ran a hand over her brow, and felt something sticky on her skin. She looked at her palm. _ Blood._ Bella started laughing like a loon. She was bleeding!

**_Hey, your mouth's bleeding. Are you sure you're all right?_**

**_What did you... My mouth's bleeding, Bert! My mouth's bleed..._**

"Bells, it's ok. It's just a little cut. Calm down and I'll clean it up in a minute." Jacob's words were clipped, his voice hard.

"Jake," she whispered brokenly. "Please, I have to tell you."

"No, Bells, you don't." He dropped her foot back to the bed, and covered it with the blankets. He picked up a washcloth, and started dabbing at the dried blood that clung to her face. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you ran off like that. I promised a long time ago that I wouldn't cut you in half anymore. It was stupid of me. I'm sorry. You could have died tonight. I'd rather have you in my life as a damn bloodsucker than not have you at all."

"No, Jacob! Shit! Would you listen to me for once?" she shouted.

His eyes went wide with surprise. Bella didn't swear often, and she didn't yell at him very often either.

"I'm not going to marry Edward. I love you, damnit!"

Jacob was stunned. He tried to form the words, but they just wouldn't come.

"For a guy who proposed marriage to an already engaged woman, you're awfully quiet when you get what you want." She smothered a smile, taking in his reaction to her words.

Jacob's eyes were closed, and was breathing deeply, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "You mean it, Bells?", he questioned. "You're really not going to marry the le- Edward?"

Bella wrangled an arm free from the blanket prison he had wrapped her in and caressed his cheek with her hand. Jacob leaned into her touch. "Jake, please open your eyes, look at me." Slowly, his long dark lashes fluttered, and gazed down on her lovingly. "I'm not going to marry, Edward." He grinned like he'd won the lottery. "But, I'm not going to marry you either. Not now anyway." He nodded his head in understanding. "I just need some time. We both do. You and I, we can be together, but we don't need to rush into anything." She bit her lip. "But, I promise, that someday, if you ask me again, and the time is right, I'll say yes."

**_Oh, boy, oh boy, oh boy. I feel so good I could spit in Potter's eye._**

Jacob leaned down, and kissed the love of his life, his imprint, his soul mate, with everything he had. They laid there together for the next few hours, the heat of his body warming her, talking about their future, making plans interspersed with more kisses and soft caresses. Finally, she spoke the words that he dreaded. "Jacob, I have to go. I need to talk to Edward." He stared into her eyes, and only nodded. "I promise, I'll come back to you."

Bella stared up at Charlie's house, knowing Edward was waiting for her. Alice would have seen her future disappear by now. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the inevitable. Tonight, she had to break his immortal heart in order for hers to live.

Jacob grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Do you want me to stay?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine, Jake." She rested her head on his shoulder. "It hurts to know that I'm going to hurt him, but I have to do it." She peeked up at him with a wan smile. "If it means we can be together, that's all that matters."

She reached for the door handle, but Jacob pulled her back to him one last time, cradling her to his chest. "Bella, if tonight was just a dream, or if you change your mind..." he trailed off.

"No Jake, I won't change my mind, I promise. We'll see you and Billy tomorrow morning." She looked into his eyes and spoke with conviction. "I love you." Then she quickly scrambled out of the car before she changed her mind and went back to LaPush with him.

Bella made her way to the front door, her footsteps leaden with dread, knowing what awaited her inside. She turned the handle, opened the door and climbed the stairs to her bedroom, where she knew Edward was waiting.

His face was a picture of sadness and defeat. "I read Alice's thoughts." He slumped down into the old rocking chair. "I should have known this day was coming. You always did love Jacob Black more than you did me."

Bella leaned against the wall, and sighed. "Funny, he always said the same thing about you."

Edwards head jerked upward, anger blazing in his eyes. "Don't compare me to that mutt. I am nothing like Jacob Black."

Bella shook with fury. After all these years she'd had enough. Enough of his controlling, enough of his insults. She hurled his ring at him. "Get out. Get out and don't come back."

"Isabella, love, don't do this! He can't give you what I can! Come with me now, and we can see the world, live together for all of eternity!" He was pleading with her, but Bella stood her ground.

**_Now you listen to me! I don't want any plastics! I don't want any ground floors, and I don't want to get married –– ever –– to anyone! You understand that? I want to do what I want to do._**

"No Edward, I don't want eternity! I want to live! Don't you understand that? I want to live! It doesn't matter how much or how little we have, Jacob and I will build a life together. We'll have children, grow old together. I want those things. He lets me stand on my own two feet, he doesn't put me on a pedestal. He lets me fall because he loves me."

He stood to his feet, his hands reaching out for her, but she shrank away from his touch. "Love, I can change. If you need more time I can-"

"No, Edward. You can't change. But I can." Her face twisted in pain. "Don't you see? That's part of living. I can change, and grow, and live. Please, Edward," she begged. "Let me live."

Bella closed her eyes, and felt his cold lips against her cheek. "If you ever change your mind..." he whispered.

"I won't." Then he was gone. In an instant, he had fled the room, and her life was forever altered.

Bella made her way downstairs, unable to sleep in her bed that night. It took everything she had not to call Jacob, but she knew that tonight was one night she had to spend by herself. Bella fixed herself some tea, and turned on the television. Jimmy Stewart's face flashed across the screen, and she fell asleep that night, realizing it really was a wonderful life after all.

She awoke in the morning to the sounds of pots and pans banging around in the kitchen. _What in the world?_, she thought. Then she bolted from the sofa, desperate to save herself from having to eat one of Charlie's burnt breakfasts. "Daddy, if you're cooking, stop right now!", she called.

To her amazement, it wasn't Charlies voice that answered her, but Jacob's. "Jeez, Bells, calm down. It's only eggs." Jacob was grinning at her, wearing a silly apron that was spattered with bits of grease and flour. She'd never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life. Bella flung herself at him, and Jacob dropped the pan he was holding, catching her in a warm embrace. He wasn't sure what to make of her actions. There were tears running down her cheeks, and, for a moment, he thought that just maybe it was over between them. That she regretted last night, and she was going back to the leeches. Before he could even pose the question, she looked up at him through wet lashes, and smiled. "It's over Jake. I did it. I love you."

He couldn't help himself. Jacob leaned forward and ravished her mouth. This was the girl of his dreams after all. She'd just dumped her rich fiance for him. He had to do something, and kissing her soundly seemed like the right thing to do. Before they could get too carried away, a throat cleared in the background, interrupting them. They broke apart and turned to see both of their fathers staring. Charlie looked like he was in shock, and Billy looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary. Bella buried her face in Jacob's shoulder, flushed red with embarrassment.

Charlie quickly recovered himself, and did his best to sound stern, although he was pleased beyond words at the moment. "So, Bells, do you want to explain to me what you're doing on the kitchen floor kissing Jake when you're supposed to marry Edward Cullen?"

"Let's just say she saw the error of her ways at long last," joked Jacob.

"Well, when you two are done, clean up this mess in here." Charlie and Billy left the room, pleased as punch. They settled in to watch some ESPN, and looked forward to the game that day. "Well, old man. Looks like that boy of yours finally got the girl."

Billy smiled wickedly. "Want to place a little bet on how long it takes before they tie the knot?"

Charlie shook his head. "That's one bet I'm not taking. Knowing your boy, he'll have her in front of a minister the first chance he gets." Charlie cocked an eyebrow at his old friend. "Think I should go back in there and scare him with my gun?"

"Nah. It's Christmas. Wait until tomorrow."


	7. Ch 6: Purely Mercenary

A year can pass quickly. When you're happy, time ceases to exist. That's how Bella Swan found herself that Christmas Eve, getting ready to head over to the Christmas Party at Sam and Emily's house. Emily had taken it over for Sue a few years back, and all of the girls did their part to help. This year, Bella had spent the afternoon in the kitchen, boiling mountains of potatoes, and baking what she swore was enough hams to feed the entire village.

It had been a year full of surprises, big and small. She and Jacob had barely spent a day apart since last Christmas, much to the astonishment of the rest of the pack. It seemed that they had given up hope long ago of Jacob ever getting Bella to return his affections. Of course, the girls of the pack had never wavered. They, like Jacob, knew that in the end, she'd choose him over Edward. It was only a matter of time.

**_Because, you know, Sir, he's got the I.Q. of a rabbit.  
Yes, but he's got the faith of a child. Simple._**

Bella told Jake it was stupid on his part to never tell her about the imprint. So many things could have been different for them. He argued that he never wanted her to feel obligated to him because of some dumb werewolf voodoo. She just rolled her eyes. Whether he realized it or not, she had loved him before he became a wolf. The imprint just told them both what they already knew. They were meant to bet together.

Within days of her breaking off her engagement to Edward, she said her final goodbyes to the Cullen family. Where they were now, Bella did not know. They left her with assurances that no harm would come to her, and told her not to worry about the Volturi. Alice would be watching, but she had already seen saw that Aro had forgotten about her, having moved on to a new, more intriguing pet.

The biggest surprise of the year was Charlie announcing his retirement from the Forks Police Department. He'd decided he'd had enough of writing parking tickets to last a lifetime. He and Billy informed the two of them over dinner that night that he was moving to LaPush. Jacob and Bella were shocked,b to say the least. Even more shocking was when Billy handed Jacob the deed to his house, stating that he and Charlie were purchasing a cabin further up on the reservation where the fishing was plentiful. Charlie had no intention of putting his house on the market until Bella was ready to move out. Until then, she was free to stay there as long as she liked, provided he didn't have to see Jake coming or going. That had turned out to be relatively easy since he and Billy spent most of their time stocking the freezer in preparation for Armageddon.

Jacob dove headfirst into plans for renovating the house, drawing up with blueprints for an addition. Bella helped him, adding details here and there, already having some first hand knowledge of what it would look like finished. They spent the weekends working on it, along with the rest of the pack. It was what they did best, helping each other. When their house was finished, it would be time to start another somewhere else on the reservation. They were a community, and believed in supporting each other.

**_You know, George, I feel that in a small way, we are doing something important. Satisfying a fundamental urge. It's deep in the race for a man to want his own roof and walls and fireplace._**

Bella found herself happier than she had ever been, forming close knit friendships with them in a way she never had before. They had allowed her into their circle, and for that she was grateful. She'd never take them for granted. As for the pack, they were amazed at the changes in her. Bella had become fearless, even climbing up on the roof under Jacob or Embry's watchful eye, hammering nails, and swearing like a sailor when she accidentally pounded her thumb.

They'd finished the house just last week, and most of Bella's belongings were already there, waiting to be unpacked. Tonight would be the last time she got ready for a date with Jacob in her father's house, and the first time she officially slept under the roof of her new home. A 'For Sale' sign was already planted in the yard of Charlie's place and the realtor had several appointments with potential buyers set up for the following week.

_"Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me..._" Bella sang along with the radio, getting ready for the Christmas party at Sam and Emily's house. She was dancing around the room, swaying her hips, tossing her hair, all the while rubbing lotion on her legs, pulling out her shoes, laying out her dress. Bella giggled when the song had come on, considering what kind of lingerie she was wearing. Sexy red lace, trimmed in satin ribbon, and faux white fur. She had bought it with Jacob in mind, hoping he'd unwrap her later that night.

_"Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good, if you'd check off my Christmas list."_ Bella bumped her hip against the dresser, feeling like a little vixen. It wasn't until a pair of hot hands grabbed her waist that she realized she wasn't alone. Jacob spun her around, lust heavy in his eyes, one hand tangling in her hair, tugging it back, before ravishing her mouth. He'd heard her singing from downstairs, and laughed internally. He planned on teasing her and calling her a naughty little Mrs. Claus. When he reached her bedroom door, he realized he was more right than he could have known. There she was, dressed in red lace, and _oh, God help me_, he thought, garters and thigh highs trimmed in white fur. All of the blood rushed from his face straight to his dick.

Bella pulled away from his mouth, smiling seductively. "You're going to have to wait, Jacob Black. We're supposed to be over at Sam and Emily's in half an hour."

Jacob pressed another kiss on her pouty lips, and begged the question, "How am I supposed to", another kiss, "go to this party", and yet another kiss, "knowing what you have on under that dress all night?", and he pressed his lips against hers once more, long and slow. He knew that they had to leave, but damn if he didn't want to toss her onto the bed, and make love to her for the rest of the night. He seriously contemplated doing just that, but realized that they had other things to do tonight, one very important thing in particular. Then, after that, he'd tear the clothes from her body, and make her shake with desire.

**_Wait a minute. What am I doing? This is a very interesting situation.  
Please give me my robe.  
Hmm . . . A man doesn't get in a situation like this every day._**

Bella was slightly hazy, fighting not to lose herself to Jacob's sexual prowess. A smug expression crossed his face, and before she knew what was happening, he'd grabbed her dress, and was slowly sliding it over her body, zipping up the side, and then slipping shoes on her little feet. She had no idea that getting dressed could be just as sensual as getting undressed. Jacob kissed her one last time, and placed her clutch in her hands. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She took one last look around her old bedroom, and picked up the small gift from her dresser. Bella closed the door on her old life, and opened the door to her new one.

Jacob drove them down the winding road towards LaPush, holding her tiny hand in his. He kept glancing nervously at her, wondering if he was really doing the right thing. If she was really ready for this. He pulled into the Uley's driveway, taking a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

They made their way inside, the last to arrive. The party was in full swing, and as usual, the wolves were busy devouring everything in sight. She was slightly confused by the knowing looks and smirks the pack was throwing her way. Something was up, she was certain of it. Jake was acting strange, and everyone kept guiding her over to admire the Christmas tree. Bella shook her head, wondering what the hell was going on.

Finally, things seemed to calm down a little. Charlie and Billy were off in a corner drinking to each other's health, Jacob and Embry were busy talking about the plans they had for the garage they wanted to open, and Leah was telling her about the classes she'd signed up for, and what she was going to study in college. Bella had encouraged her, even going so far as giving her some of the money the Cullen's had set aside for her to attend Dartmouth. Once she'd announced her intention of going to the community college in Port Angeles, they'd shoved all that cash into a savings account for her, hoping that she'd change her mind. After she'd broken things off with Edward, to her surprise, the money was still there. She'd made good use of it, sinking it into the house with Jacob, and allocating a good deal of it Leah's education.

**_I want the Board to know that George gave up his trip to Europe to help straighten things out here these past few months. Good luck to you at school, George._**

If the Cullen's owed anyone, it was Leah Clearwater. She'd lost Sam, her father, and the life she'd once dreamed of to becoming a 'supernatural freak' as she often referred to herself. Bella could think of no better way than to put the money to good use. She only hoped that once her education was complete, that Leah would return to LaPush, and better the lives of the tribe.

Bella felt a tug on her skirts, and looked down to see Claire's sweet face. She was nearly six years old now, and her eyes were alight with the magic of Christmas. "Bella, will you help me put out the cookies for Santa?" She smiled down at the little angel. "Of course I will. You know what? I think we should get some carrots too. I bet the reindeer will be hungry."

Bella was so busy helping Claire that she didn't notice the room go quiet, or Jacob when he suddenly appeared at her side, down on one knee. She gasped, as he held out the small ring to her, gazing up at her with eyes full of adoration and devotion. "Bella, I've loved you my entire life. You told me once that if the time was right, you'd say yes. Say yes tonight, Bells. Say yes, and I swear I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy. Marry me, Bells."

Bella closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. Her voice was strong and clear, and the smile on her face serene when she looked down at Jacob and answered him. "Yes." The room exploded in cheers of joy, and Jacob slipped the ring on her finger. He pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Bells." Then his lips found hers, and everyone else in world disappeared.

It seemed the entire pack and all of the girls knew what Jacob had planned that night. Even Charlie and Billy sat in the corner with smug grins on their faces. Jacob had done the right thing, and asked for Charlie's permission to marry Bella. Of course, being Charlie, he did show Jacob his gun, and promised him that if he ever broke his little girl's heart, that nobody would ever find his body. Jacob didn't laugh. He knew the Chief was being serious. If any human could dismember a werewolf, it would be him. Instead, Jake promised that he would always treat her with the love and respect she deserved.

**_What's a pretty girl like you doing marrying this two-headed brother of mine?_**

**_Well, I tell you. It's purely mercenary._**

Embry hugged her tightly, and Quil teased her mercilessly, telling her that when she got tired of Jacob, he'd be waiting for her. Bella laughed at their antics. The three of them were brothers in many ways, sharing the wolf bond was only one of them. She was grateful for all of them, this silly, imperfect extended family.

Everyone gathered around the tree, Quil seated with Claire on his lap to hear Billy read 'The Night Before Christmas'. The young girl was so enraptured that she never noticed Sam sneaking outside. Instead, as the story came to a close, she nearly flew out of her seat when the ringing of bells sounded outside. "Santa Claus!" she shouted.

Billy looked down at the little girl sternly. "I think that means it's time for you to get to bed, young lady."

"I'll go right now!" She reached for Emily's hand, and turned her sweet little face to Bella. "Auntie Bells, will you come too and tuck me in?"

"Of course, sweetheart." She and Emily watched Claire carefully brush her teeth, and helped her button up her pajama's before tucking her into her bed. Off in the distance, a faint ringing of bells could still be heard, and a sleepy Claire closed her eyes. Bella brushed the little girl curls from her forehead, leaving a soft kiss in their place. She couldn't help but think of Sarah Black tonight, and the wonderful gift she'd given her.

**_Look, Daddy. Teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings._**

**_That's right, that's right. Attaboy, Clarence._**

They returned downstairs, signalling to everyone that Claire was sound asleep. Then the real work began. Everyone transformed the house, under the direction of the girls, to make it look as if Santa had really come. Seth devoured the cookies and milk from under the tree. The boys brought mountains of gifts out of the basement, placing them all around the base of the tree. Brady and Collin rushed outside, creating reindeer tracks in the snow.

A white glove, much resembling Kris Kringle's, was tossed carelessly by the tree for Claire to find in the morning. The stockings were stuffed to overflowing with candy and goodies. The most incredible gift of all though, came from Quil himself. He snuck away from the party, returning a few minutes later with a tiny wriggling puppy in his arms. He grinned sheepishly at the pack. "Claire asked Santa for a puppy." He shrugged. "It's either this or I turn into a wolf for her." The group all laughed heartily at his expense, and the little puppy was tucked into a warm blanket for the night.

Jacob and Bella said their goodbyes to everyone, and made their way home. It was a cool, clear night with a million stars shining from the heavens. Leaving the car behind, they walked in the moonlight, ready to spend their first night together under the same roof. The first of many they would share in their lifetime. "Bella, look!" She turned her eyes to where he was pointing in the sky, to see a shooting star rocketing towards earth. "Make a wish, Bells!"

**_Wish I had a million dollars._**

**_Hot dog!_**

Bella closed her eyes, and made a wish for their future. When she opened her eyes again, she looked at Jacob's face, knowing that all of her dreams would come true.

Later that night, settled on the couch, a warm fire on the hearth, Jacob handed her his gift. She unwrapped a beautifully carved ornament, a replica of their house. She hung it carefully on the tree, and then handed Jacob his gift. Tears formed in his eyes when he peeled away the paper. His own mother looked back at him from a beautiful silver frame, engraved with the words 'Our Guardian Angel'.

Bella looked at her future husband, and began to detail the story behind the ornament. She told him what happened to her last Christmas Eve when she fled the house. Jacob listened with rapt silence as she described his mother, and how she gave her a glimpse into their future, to see what could be. She told him all she saw and felt that day, including the life that grew within her.

"When I fell asleep that night, I was desperate. I woke again on the beach, and Sarah was there, telling me I had to choose. I didn't understand at first. I thought it was cruel to be given a future and then have it yanked away. At the time, I was so distraught that I had forgotten it was only a glimpse of what could be. Then I woke up, and you were there. Saving me, just like you had so many times before."

"I thought I'd lost you that night, Bells. I was so afraid when I found you lying there on the beach, bleeding, and blue with cold. You asked me if our baby was alright. I just figured you were delirious." His eyes were full of unshed tears. "I thought I'd driven you away. When I brought you back here, I was sure it was the last time I'd get to hold you in my arms. That night, I made a bargain with God. I promised him if you lived, if you wouldn't hate me, I'd settle for having you in my life any way that I could. I'd love you even if you became a vampire. That I'd take any part of you that I could get, because anything would be better than losing you completely." He drew in a breath. "I was even ready to grovel to Edward, beg him to let me be in your life somehow, some way. I swore I'd do everything and anything he asked of me as long as I wouldn't lose you."

**_Please help me, Mr. Potter. Help me, won't you, please? Can't you see what it means to my family? I'll pay you any sort of a bonus on the loan . . . any interest. If you still want the Building and Loan, why I . . ._**

Bella cupped his face with her hands. Jacob was trembling, and she understood now, the fear that had run deep in his heart. It was more than just not ever gaining her love, it was losing her completely. "Jacob, I swear, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. This is what I want. This is what I chose." She fingered the little silver frame tenderly. "Your Mother gave me a wonderful gift. She showed me what life could be." She smiled at Jacob. "But you, you taught me how to live it."

Bella stood from the couch, and held out a hand to Jacob. "It belongs on our tree. Somewhere she can watch over us. Our guardian angel." She watched as Jacob placed the picture of his mother high on the tree, just beneath the star. Somewhere up above, Sarah Black was looking down on them, rejoicing.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nearly four years had passed since that fateful Christmas Eve when Sarah Black had shown Bella another life. The current day passed the same, and yet different in some ways. Bella did wake up in the morning next to her husband, except this time, she got out of bed, and took a morning shower with him before kissing him goodbye for the day.

She got her cookies and cakes baked off early in the morning, and then made her way into her little office to work on her manuscript. She had recently been informed her book had been accepted for publication. It did not contain werewolves or vampires as some might have suspected. Oh, she had that one on file, and perhaps one day she'd submit it too. This, however, was a Christmas story. It's main themes, love, friendship and miracles. The editors were enthusiastic, and that gave her hope. This book might not be the next runaway bestseller, but that wasn't what mattered. This was the story of Jacob and Bella. Sweet, imperfect, and full of the things dreams are made of. In it, she'd poured out her soul, and her love for Jacob Black.

**_Oh, Tom Sawyer's drying out, too. You should read the new book Mark Twain's writing now._**

She passed the afternoon flipping through their photo albums, and when Jacob came home, she did indeed make love to her husband. While he napped, she went into Billy's old room, and sorted through some more boxes, labeling items for goodwill. In seven short months, this would be their new son or daughter's room. She cradled her stomach, wondering what they would be blessed with. A boy or a girl? She smiled ruefully, realizing it could very well be one of each. Twins did run in Jacob's family, and she was scheduled for an ultrasound the next week. No matter what they ended up with, she knew they would be blessed.

Bella once again found herself getting ready for the annual pack Christmas Party at the Uley's. Sam had stopped phasing over a year ago in order to grow old with Emily. Jacob had taken up the role of Alpha right after they had become engaged, and they had all agreed that the time had come for everyone to stop whenever they were ready. Leah had quit as well, leaving behind LaPush and all of the sad memories it held, in order to chase her dreams and create a new life for herself. Jared and Paul were both trying to quit, the former having more success than the latter. The pups of the pack were having too much fun to stop now. They enjoyed the attention their wolf bodies drew from the female population, and, furthermore, didn't want the vigorous workouts required to keep their bodies in the same condition if they stopped phasing. Quil would continue to stay wolf for several more years. Claire was still too young for him, and he was having fun chasing off the boys who tried to steal kisses from her.

He, Jacob and Embry spent several days a week running through the Olympic forest on four paws, tearing up the earth, and chasing squirrels. No vampires had been in the area for many years, but Sam and Leah both agreed that if the need ever arose, the warrior that lay sleeping in the bodies could be awoken once again to protect their people. One of these days, Jacob would stop too. Bella wasn't worried about it though. She looked damn good, and the prospect of growing old was no longer frightening to her. These days she not only celebrated her birthday's, but relished them. Each one marked another year that she'd lived life to the fullest, a promise she'd made to herself after that fateful Christmas Eve so long ago.

While Jacob was in the shower, she hummed lightly to herself. She reached for the red silk dress, remembering how she'd spotted it in a store window a few weeks earlier. She'd been Christmas shopping in Port Angeles with Embry. He'd agreed to help her pick out some new tools for Jake, to which she was completely clueless at. They were on their way to have some lunch, when they passed a small boutique and she'd stopped dead in her tracks seeing it in the window display.

"Bells? Are you ok?" Embry was slightly panicked. She was standing stock still, jaw hanging open, whispering to herself, "It can't be, it can't be. Oh my God, it is."

She turned to Embry, flashing him a huge smile. "I have to buy that dress."

**_I didn't have time to get some stylish underwear. My wife gave me this on my last birthday. I passed away in it._**

He was slightly confused, and swore he'd never understand women. Nonetheless, he followed her inside the store, and waited as she talked to the shop owner, indicating the need to have the dress in the window display. Embry rolled his eyes when she described the shoes she wanted, the matching bag, and he started to blush heavily when she asked what kind of lingerie the store carried. He prayed that the store had everything, or he knew he might be in for a very long afternoon. He figured he'd go across the street and get an ice cream while he waited for Bella to try on and purchase the dress.

Embry made his way over to where Bella was speaking to a blond haired woman, chatting with her as if she'd known her all her life. Just as he was about to interrupt, the woman turned her eyes on him, and that's when his world shifted. All of his ties to his Mother, his friends, his job, the pack, all disappeared. In their place was was only her, holding him to the earth. She was the sun and the moon, the stars and the sky.

**_Well, how do you do. Congratulations. Congratulations. What am I doing?_**

Bella witnessed the little scene unfolding before her, and elbowed Embry in the ribs, reminding him to pick his jaw up off the floor. "Jan, I'd like you to meet my friend, Embry Call. He's being patient enough to help me shop today. Embry, this is Jan, she owns this boutique."

Embry shook her hand, and they both felt the small jolts of electricity pass between. She was beautiful, and she was all his. Jan blushed prettily as she bustled about the store, taking care of Bella. Every time she glanced in his direction, she saw that Embry was staring at her. Not only that, but he was watching her with such devotion. It was almost like love at first sight. She'd never had such a strong attraction to a man before. Jan tried to tell herself that it was because he was gorgeous. Well, gorgeous was an understatement. He was the kind of man every woman dreamed of- tall, dark and handsome. Heavy muscles covered his body, and Jan just knew in a heartbeat that Embry Call could protect her from anyone or anything that tried to hurt her.

**_Harry . . . Harry Bailey topped them all. A Navy flier, he shot down fifteen planes. . . two of them as they were about to crash into a transport full of soldiers._**

Bella had taken her time in the dressing room this afternoon, and she wasn't at all surprised when she saw the two exchanging phone numbers before they left the store. Nor was she surprised while leaving Port Angeles that Embry got a phone call from Jan stating her car wouldn't start, and since he was a mechanic, would it be too much trouble to for him to take a quick look? Yes, it seemed fate, like life, had a funny way of helping you out.

The last few weeks, they had seen quite a bit of Jan, and Embry was ready to let her in on their big secret. Honestly, the boys wondered how he had held out this long. They knew he was dying to drag her back to LaPush and never let her leave. That might be the case, but Embry was no caveman, and Jan deserved the world. He reminded Bella of Jacob. Embry wanted Jan to make her own decisions, to fall for him naturally, no monsters or magic required.

**_Buffalo Gals, can't you come out tonight. Can't you come out tonight? Can't you come out tonight. Buffalo Gals, can't you come out tonight and dance by the light of the moon?_**

The night was beautiful; the moon was full and the air smelled like snow when Jacob and Bella finally left for the party. Jacob took the long way there, driving her past the cliffs, and down tree laden winding roads. She couldn't take her eyes off of the majesty of the world around her. Jacob, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so peaceful tonight, so beautiful, and already he could see her motherly instincts kicking in. He was amazed that nobody had yet noticed the way she protectively cradled her belly. _Our baby_, he thought. It had seemed to him that the day would never come, and now that it had, the blessing of it filled his heart to overflowing with joy.

They arrived at the Uley's after everyone else. Truthfully, Jacob was slightly nervous, wondering what Charlie's reaction to Bella's pregnancy would be. Yet, as she stood in the driveway, gazing up at the blazing lights of the house, he found his courage in her. She was his wife, his heart and soul, mother of his unborn child. Jacob focused all of his attention on Bella. He stood beside her, and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "You're beautiful", he whispered, and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get you inside before you get cold."

They were separated quickly after their arrival. The girls all wanted to spend time together, and Bella wanted to make sure Jan was comfortable and felt welcome among the imprints. As much as Jacob still loved spending time with Quil and Embry, things had changed. He was a husband these days, and one day soon he would be a father. Ever since that Christmas Eve four years ago, he and Bella were rarely apart. To some, it may have seemed odd that they wanted to spend all of their time together, but to them, it was natural. As he had once told her, their relationship would be as easy as breathing. And it was, it really was. Sure they argued like most married couples, but they were quick to forgive and forget. Life was too short to hold much anger, and as much as he sometimes tried, Jacob couldn't stay mad at Bella for long.

Often, he found himself looking at her from across the room. Sometimes it all felt like a dream somehow, and Jacob was afraid to wake lest she be gone from his side. Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Bella set down the drink she was holding and made her way across the room to his waiting arms. She smiled up at him, and whispered the words he'd been waiting to hear. "Are you ready?" Jacob nodded his head, and called the room to attention.

"Everyone? Hey! Everyone! Quiet! Bella and I have an announcement!" His stomach was a ball of nervous excitement when all eyes in the room turned on him. "Well, uh, Bells and I, we're ah..." Jacob was having a hard time forming the words, knowing Charlie Swan was staring at him with anticipation. Bella, however, saved him from himself. She stood on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to the crowd and announcing jubilantly, "I'm pregnant!"

Jacob waited for the cock of a pistol, and was poised, ready to dodge a speeding bullet. No bullets came, but by Charlie's red face, and the way his hand gripped his hip, Jacob was certain that had the man still worn a holster, he, Jacob Black, would be running like the devil through the woods right now.

**_Bert, the cop, sent this over. He said to float away to Happy Land on the bubbles.  
Oh, look at this. Champagne!_**

Billy's excited voice resounded through the room. "Well, I for one think this calls for a toast!" He handed Charlie another beer and held it up high in the air. "To Jacob and Bella Black. The two best kids any father could ask for. Son, you've made me and the Tribe proud." Cheers of agreement rose from the crowd.

Bella and Jacob made their way home eventually, and, as she expected, Jacob brought in two gifts. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I suppose you know what they both are?"

Bella seductively traced a finger over the planes of his chest. "Actually, as I recall, you and I were too occupied to open anything other than the ornament."

**_Well, here's your hat, what's your hurry? All right, Mother, old Building and Loan pal, I think I'll go out and find a girl and do a little passionate necking._**

Jacob shot a lopsided grin at his little wife. Oh, she had the devil in her alright. Little temptress was what she was. "How about I make a deal with you?", he asked. Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "You open this gift" he whispered, and then kissed her once more, skillfully sweeping his tongue over her lower lip, drawing it into his mouth. "Then you show me what exactly it is," one hand caressed her thigh, feeling the satin and lace of her stockings beneath his fingertips, "you're hiding under this dress."

Bella looked up at him through hazy eyes, ready to agree to any demands he might make of her at the moment. Jacob wore a slightly smug look, knowing full well what he'd reduced her too. He sat down on the floor, taking her hand and pulling her between his legs, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

With trembling fingers, Bella reached for the gift she'd wondered about over the past four years. With careful precision, she tore away the paper, and opened the large box. Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She drew in a shaky breath. "Oh," She turned to her face to her husband. "Jacob, it's beautiful."

Jacob helped her lift the heavy wooden object from the box. It was made of driftwood, stained a golden hue. Tiny wolves darted through the trees he'd carved on all sides. On the headboard of the cradle, hung a wonderfully and tightly woven dreamcatcher. It was created with love and protection in mind. Only Jacob would have made something so simple, so ordinary, so wonderful.

As agreed, Bella showed Jacob exactly what she had been hiding under that red silk dress. Both sated and blissfully tired, they camped out under the Christmas tree that night, and turned on the television. Jacob surfed the channels, passing by an old black and white film, until Bella screeched and grabbed the remote from his hand. "You passed it!" she cried, and scrolled back through the channels until she saw George Bailey promising to lasso the moon for Mary.

Jacob laughed at her, and dropped a kiss on her temple. "What is it with you and this old movie anyway? Every year at Christmastime, you watch it over and over again. I think you know it by heart."

Bella looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Jake, don't you see? It's us. There's so much of you and I in this movie." He gave her a small smile, not fully understanding her meaning. "It reminds me of what I almost gave up. It reminds me that it really is a wonderful life."

**_A toast to my big brother George: The richest man in town._**

_Dedicated to my dear friend, and fellow Embry lover, MP, a.k.a iamtwilightobsessed, for giving me the inspiration in the first place. _

_I wish you all a Blessed Holiday Season, and wish for all of you a Happy New Year. Remember, life is full of precious gifts, not to be taken for granted or wasted. My wish to you all is to love, to live._


End file.
